Report (Czech)
by Sayaka Rose
Summary: Ed odevzdá svému nadřízenému už po několikáté hlášení, které není zcela v ideálním stavu, a celkově mu svým přístupem neustále přidělává práci a vrásky. Dokáže ho tedy Roy přimět ke zlepšení alespoň v nějakém aspektu?


Report

"Tady," řekl blonďatý chlapec nezaujatě, jak natáhl ruku s popsaným papírem muži v modré uniformě.

"Co je to...? Ňákej odpad, co jsi zvedl na ulici? To je od tebe hezké, Fullmetale, že se tolik staráš o životní prostředí, ale co s tím já mám dělat?"

"TO NENÍ- ...to je zpráva z mise, co s ní uděláte je mi volný."

"A _čím přesně_ ti TOHLE připomíná zprávu z mise?"

"Tak si jí přečtěte a zjistíte to!"

"Tak za prvé: zprávy jsou vládní dokumenty a každý dokument musí být podán v řádné formě. Na estetice totiž _také_ záleží, ale když uvážíme tvůj 'vkus' (spíš nevkus), tak je mi jasné, že tohle slovo ti nic moc neříká. Ale kdyby to alespoň nevypadalo, jako kdybys to dal na dvě hodiny do pračky, dost bych to ocenil. Za druhé: přečetl bych si ji moc rád, ale obávám se, že to s tvým čmaropisem nebude zcela možné. A za třetí: už jen co jsem to vzal do ruky, mám jí mastnou od nějakýho humusu! Co to kurva je?!"

"Jen trocha ole-"

"Ne, víš co? Je mi to jedno! Tohle si vezmi zpátky a do večera se vrať s _čistým_ papírem, rovným, jako kdyby právě vyjel z tiskárny!"

"Tss," zasyčel Ed, jak chňapl papírovou kuličku z plukovníkovy dlaně a ještě víc ji zmáčkl ve své pěsti, "fajn!"

Následně své ruce zastrčil do kapes od kabátu společně s kuličkou, kterou v kapse sevřel ještě pevněji. Svižně se otočil na patě a těžkopádně si to mířil ke dveřím a z místnosti, dveře za sebou hlasitě zabouchl.

xxxx

"Á, bráško, dneska to bylo nějak překvapivě rychlé!" volal Alphonse, když zahlédl Eda vycházet z budovy. Jeho nadšení ho však rychle opustilo, když si všiml vytočeného výrazu na tváři svého bratra.

"Bráško, to ses zase pohádal s plukovníkem?!"

"Co?! Proč to říkáš, jako kdyby to byla moje vina?! To plukovník si začal, když nechtěl přijmout mojí zprávu!"

"Upřímně, bráško, jestli tou 'zprávou' myslíš opravdu ten kus papíru, na který si něco narychlo škrábal ve vlaku, tak se mu nedivím."

"Ale, ty zrádče! Na čí jsi straně?!"

"Bráško, o tom to přece není... Každopádně, co budeš dělat teď, když ti ji nepřijal?"

"Ten bastard to po mně chce přepsat! Co si o sobě vůbec myslí, takhle mluvit o mojí zprávě! Zabralo mi to celejch pět minut to pro něj napsat! Tolik jsem pro něj a ten jeho arogantní úšklebek obětoval svýho drahocennýho času!"

"...bráško..."

"Ne, víš ty co, Ale? Já se mu můžu vysrat na nějakou pitomou zprávu! Jednu už dostal a že s ní není spokojenej, to je jeho problém!"

"Bráško! Plukovník je tvůj nadřízený, zasloužil by si od tebe alespoň trochu respektu!"

"Zasloužil?! Jako on?! Respekt?! Ten by si zasloužil leda mojí podrážku na jeho ksichtu! A hned by ho smích přešel!"

"Achjo..." vzdychl si Al, když Edova slova dosáhla jeho duté kovové schránky, a tak radši nadhodil jiné téma, "bráško, co kdybychom se tedy prozatím vrátili do hotelu?"

"Jop! Aspoň si na chvíli lehnu a odpočinu. Už jen ten samolibej výraz, co na mě hodil, když jsem přišel do kanclu, mi vysál většinu energie..."

"Tak to bychom měli někam zaskočit na jídlo! Bráško, musíš říkat dřív, že máš hlad! Teď když si vzpomínám, tak jsi měl akorát snídani a to už je přitom doba, kdy už bys měl být po obědě a po svači-"

"Ale," přerušil ho Edův starostlivý hlas, když se na něj podíval, "copak jsi naše máma? No ták, trochu se uvolni. Ty si o nic starosti dělat nemusíš. Od toho jsem tady já," řekl s úsměvem na tváři a nato zrychlil tempo.

"Á, bráško, počkéééj...!"

xxxx

"Plukovníku, myslíte, že večer přijde s přepsanou zprávou?" optala se blonďatá žena zhruba v jeho letech též ve své modré armádní uniformě, pochybnosti byly znát v jejím hlase.

"Upřímně? Nejsem si zcela jistý..." odpověděl s chabým úsměvem na tváři.

Na to se žena také usmála a dívala se na plukovníka, dokud se neotočil, aby k sobě byli tváří v tvář. Pak se zase vrátila do svého seriózního módu a dodala: "Možná byste ho nemusel tak trápit, je to ještě dítě a navíc každý, kdo Eda zná, ví, že není zrovna administrativní typ. Sice nejsem žádný expert na psychologii, ale myslím, že mu jen stačí dát trochu více času a mít s ním trochu více trpělivosti." Pak vyšla z místnosti, aniž by dala svému nadřízenému šanci odpovědět.

xxxx

Už bylo docela pozdě večer, když plukovník Roy Mustang stále seděl ve své polstrované židli za stolem, stále obklopený ze všech stran sloupy papírů, zívající nad jedním z nich, položeným na stole přímo před ním, s propiskou v jeho pravé ruce a jeho víčka se začínala klížit únavou.

Na chvíli odvrátil hlavu od své práce, aby se podíval na hodiny. Bylo už půl dvanácté, ale jeho podřízená mu řekla, že ho domů nepustí, dokud nedodělá dnešní _zbylou_ část.

"Bezva. Další neproplacený přesčas," vzdychl si a pohlédl zpět na dokument, na kterém zrovna pracoval. Šlo o návrh mise, který měl schválit svým podpisem, "a podepsal jsem se špatně..." znovu si vzdychl a pohlédl na hodiny.

"Možná bych to už měl zabalit-"

Už se chystal zvednout ze židle a trochu se protáhnout, protože po tom celém dni sezení a hrbení nad stolem měl ztuhlá záda i krk a začínala mu i křeč v noze, ale vyrušil ho zvuk dveří, jak se rozletěly dokořán a do místnosti vešel nám dobře známý, malý (ale to mu neříkejte!) a naštvaný alchymista.

"Plukovníku, ještě tu jste, no to mám ale kliku," řekl sarkasticky a došel až ke stolu svého nadřízeného.

"Fullmetale! Co tady ještě děláš tak pozdě?! Snad podívat se na večerníček a jít spát!"

"KOMU ŘÍKÁŠ, ŽE JE TAK MALEJ, ŽE BY RADŠI PO SETMĚNÍ MĚL ZŮSTAT DOMA, ABY HO NA ULICI OMYLEM NĚKDO NEZAŠLÁPL?!

"To nikdo neříká... Radši mi ale řekni ty, co tady pohledáváš v tuhle hodinu?"

Ed nakrčil obočí a podíval se na plukovníka stylem 'co seš debil?' a po chvíli ticha promluvil: "Neni to snad jasný? Přišel jsem vám odevzdat zprávu."

Trochu zmateně se na chlapce zadíval a pronesl: "Ale já ti řekl, ať mi ji přineseš do dnešního večera, ne do noci."

"Jóóó, vážně? Definujte kdy začíná noc." Našpulil pusu jako pětileté dítě, co odmítá přiznat prohru.

"No, když začíná noční klid?"

"..."

Po tiché odmlce Ed zase promluvil s náznakem zahanbení v jeho zlatých očích: "Hlavně, že je ještě dnešek, ne? Tak chcete tu zprávu, nebo ne?!" Natáhl ruku s _rovným_ papírem lehce drženým v konečkách prstů.

"Ano, rád," odpověděl s úsměvem na tváři, jak se natáhl přes desku stolu, aby dosáhl a uchopil _armádní dokument_.


End file.
